Classes and Activities
This is the page where you find the classes and activities for your OCs. It is currently a WIP. While this is free to edit, we'd suggest you put your ideas in the comments. Classes *Alchemy - The Mythology Program equivalent of science and chemistry. Taught by Urania, goddess of science. *Ancient Alphabets - Where your OCs learn their A B Cs, or their Alpha Beta Omegas. Taught by Professor Thoth. *Ancient Arts - Art Class, where your OCs can paint, work with pottery, and more. Taught by Athena/Minerva, the goddess of art. *Animals'n'Monsters- Taught by dual teachers, Artemis (Greek goddess of animals) and Lupa(Roman wolf-goddess), where students learn about animals, how to care for them, which are poisonous or deadly; And monsters, how to kill them, how to create them, and what they do. *Damsel-in-Distressing - Pretty self-explanatory, as it is for those who will be rescued. Officially taught by Helen of Troy, however, different guest teachers visit each month, including Danaë and Andromeda. *Mythology - The class where your OCs discuss their myths and have deep talks over them. For everyone! Taught by Professor Aesop. *Philosophy 101 - Does our existence really matter? Do we, in fact, really exist? Get ready to tear your hair out with this class. Taught by famous philosophers, usually the ghostly ones. *Scythes and Swords - The class where the students learn how to use their weapons, specifically for defense and offense. Taught by Hephaestus/Vulcan, the blacksmith god. *Marksmanship - The class where students learn how to successfully merge and transform their weapons into their gun counterparts and how to use them. Taught by Heracles/Hercules. *Riddlish 101- The class where your OCs learn to talk in riddles. For those who will be riddlemasters! Taught by the Oracle. *Muse-ic - Music Class, where your OCs can make their own music and learn about ancient instruments. Taught by the nine Muses or sometimes, Apollo himself. *Epics 101 - The class where you learn epic poetry, write your own, and more! Taught by Calliope, the muse of epic poetry. Special guests, including Homer, will visit every week. *Plantology - The class where your OCs learn about plants' uses, how to grow them, how to identify poisonous ones, and other useful things. Taught by Demeter, goddess of the harvest. *Mythos Magic - The class where your OCs learn how to manage and understand their powers. Taught by Hecate, the goddess of magic. *Ragnarok Sparring - A spar session for all the students to test their skills for when the time comes to battle the bringers of Ragnarok. Although Ragnarok is only in Norse myths, there will be exceptions if the student's destiny requires him or her to Spar. Taught by Theseus. *FEL(fabula exstant lingua)- Kind of like foreign languages class, but for Mythos, so it teaches ancient Chinese, Greek, Latin, Runes, Egyptian, etc. Taught by Mercury, Roman god of languages. The name of the class is Latin for 'Myth Languages'. *Rogues and Assassins - Another spar session for other gods and goddesses. Along with a VR (Virtual Reality) Training room for students to use to train or for classes. Taught by Gilgamesh. *Godly Kingdom Management - For those destined to rule over mortals. Taught by rotating gods every month, including Zeus, Hera, Odin, Jade Emperor, etc. *Oceanography - For those destined to sail, live underwater or survive floods. Held in a huge underground swimming pool, taught by Poseidon, god of the sea. Activities * Senet Club - Senet is a board game from Ancient Egypt. The club isn't exclusively for students from Egyptian myths, but currently they are the only ones that are part of it. * Chariot Racing - The students are split into teams of three and each team makes one small mechanical chariot pulled by a team of small mechanical horses (normally 4 but up to 8 horses can be used for longer races). They then race each other with these chariots on the school chariot track on Frigg's day (Friday) every week. * Discus Club - Students practice discus throwing and compete in the annual Ultimate Discus Tournament. Heavy bronze discus are used, however, the newcomers use lighter discus. Each student is allowed to use their own custom discus. The club meets every Zeusday and Thorsday (Tuesday and Thursday). * Archery Club - Students practice archery on the range to compete. Custom arrows and bows are permitted. Meets every Wednesday and Friday. * Thespian Society - The Mythology Program's theatre group is mostly Greek tragedy-based, though students from all mythologies may join, as long as they possess the talent for it. They meet every Zeusday and Thorsday. * Pottery Club - A club created by Vali. The club makes...well, pottery. It meets 12:00 PM to 1:30 PM every Sunday. Currently searching for more members. * Obstacles Society - A club created by Sandra Arcadian, daughter of Atalanta. Everyone gets to design an obstacle course for other members depending on the order they joined. Newcomers are added to the waiting list. The club is supposed to keep you healthy and fit. Meets 10:00 am to 2:00 pm Marsday, Saturnday and Sunday.(Monday, Saturday, Sunday.) Bring your own lunch, searching for more members. * (Mythology) Newspaper Club - A club where students can share news by writing columns, being a reporter, or a camera person for the newspaper 'The Phoenix's Myth'. Printed by Vazzanal and Smithava Craftsmanship, with their paper and home-made printer. Meets on Saturday 3:15 to 4:00, new paper comes out each month. Can buy an ad. * Daughters of Aphrodite - A group for the many daughters of the Greek/Roman love goddess. WIP * Kendo Club- Extra training for classes such as Marksmanship, Rogues and Assassins and Scythes an Swords. This club specializes in kenjutsu or Japanese Sword wielding hence the name. Category:Tutorials Category:Work in Progress